


（looney番外）院子里的独角兽

by AKAIAKAI



Category: looney番外
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAIAKAI/pseuds/AKAIAKAI
Summary: 意外发现填掉的坑。





	（looney番外）院子里的独角兽

今天是8月21号，屋内的领航员说道。邻家的小姐她放下了自己一缕长发挂到了树枝上。她是游泳运动员，她有着鱼一样滑的皮肤，那水润的反光在太阳下暴露无遗。她伸出了她长长的手臂勾到了鸟窝，有两颗鸟蛋，她吞下去了。

“会怎么样呢？”她闭着眼问。领航员照实记录下了一切。

长发分开了一缕垂到地面上一直延伸到了鼹鼠的家中。鼹鼠太太抓着椅背愤怒地摇晃着椅子，“啊！这该死的东西！我恨它！我恨它！”椅子脚嘎吱嘎吱作响。

“妈妈，我害怕。”漆黑里团作一团的小鼹鼠睁开了眼睛，它张嘴又重复了一遍，“妈妈，我害怕。”随后张开了嘴吞噬下了母亲的身骨，白骨与肉塞满了牙缝。啊～安东尼奥，你这个馋嘴贪心的小狗，看看你的爪子都挤不进靴子里了，你要怎么站起来我的安东尼奥。它则在咀嚼着。

吞噬了母亲血肉的它钻进了裙子里。

长长的金发被梳子梳开。喔我的安东尼奥，原来你变成了可爱的女孩，过来吧，让我擦掉你脸上的脏东西。你是个乖孩子，去穿上你的靴子吧。

长着毛的爪子伸进了皮靴中，她跳着踩在了草地上欢笑。蓝色的裙子飘起来，好轻、好高，我都还记得那蓝天的颜色，妈妈。我现在离开你在这里，妈妈。

不要害怕我的孩子。木盒子里伸出一只女人的手摊开来，跟着我来孩子。

啊妈妈，你的手好温暖。踩着楼梯时，女人的影子在墙上忽隐忽现，一根手指立在了嘴唇前，嘘——听好了我的女儿，你要悄悄潜下去。

潜下去？

啊啊，要潜的很深很深很深……深到那怪兽看不到你。

怪兽？小狗慌张地回头，裙角受到惊吓地瑟缩。

那个怪兽很黑，它潜伏在角落里游走在门窗外注视着猎物，它垂涎着猎物的躯体和死肉，不要听信于怪兽。女人回头张望了下。来！快下去！她将小狗按入了身体内那一汪清水。

妈妈！我要淹死了！我要淹死了！小狗挣扎着，蓝色的裙子蔓延开了深蓝色垂下了自己身体。

身体投入水中后睁开了眼，一个眼也同样在注视着我，嘴里的气泡漏出来的时候我捂紧了嘴。啊妈妈，我在哪里？

手伸来抓住小狗。安东尼奥，看。

多么美丽……小狗伸出了爪按在那柔软苍白的面庞上，爪子深深地陷了进去，它践踏了那尚未发酵的面团留下了爪印。

安东尼奥，进来，安东尼奥。面团小声呼唤着它，我的小狗，进来进来。面团像一个长长的吻将一切吞噬了进去。

睁开了圆圆的眼睛，看见了肤色苍白的少年站在漆黑的沙滩上，皮肤上都是粘上的黑色沙粒让他变得黑白相间令人困惑他的手脚究竟去到何处。他说着讨人厌的话语，黑色的发绽开的像花，花瓣飘到了手爪中。困惑的眼眨了眨。

“安东尼奥。”他的声音低沉又像刚学会俄语的外乡人，用着古怪的发音叫来了这一袭蓝色的裙子停在自己身边。

一到七都是将要暗算他的圣歹徒，从夜里的紫雾而来的一双眼，苍白的手抹开了眼，无数水晶的花瓣与梦一起凋零在叶的背面，令人沉醉的花枝插入了眼中。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

善晴是一个在1立方米内的肢体艺术家，他伸长了腿跨过那些痛苦的长钉却忽视了……电网。

“喔我的孩子，看看你干的好事吧。”

善晴肢体压缩了起来，他的身体贴在墙上仿佛被碾压成了液体身体只是一团白色，笑容深深藏在了白色之下，他的手触碰到了脚裸将袜子提起。

没有人再有这样的能力。他紧贴在滚筒的内壁被机器滋出的水流所冲洗这黑色的头发，而脖子已经伸长了一截通向自己腹部。

幻梦中的美丽花瓣如雨一样倾泻在人的脸上，他们自爱地抚摸着自己身躯，黑色的碎屑随着他们的抓挠落在地面上顺着那漆黑悠长的管道流出去，是漆黑的沙滩。

善晴依旧坐在那片沙滩上，他尽情地舞弄自己身躯就如面团那样变化多端又柔软又无法定型，他化为蛇，化为少女，化为那把银柄的木叉舀起冰淇淋。

狼张嘴一口吃下了木叉却被刨开腹部，木叉在空中转了个圈善晴又落在了地上，他的黑发依旧如花瓣般，苍白的皮肤上覆盖了一层狼皮做的大衣。他对狼送去了飞吻又将长发卷出了一个旋。

“现在我是真正的冰淇淋了。”他站定在那里敞开了衣裳。

狗扑了上去将他一口吃光，嘴边的冰淇淋融化了滴在地上像婴儿泪一样发出嘤嘤的声音。小狗低下头新奇地问，你能爱我吗？

不能。婴儿从地面上爬起来穿上了大衣将自己搁置在错位的成熟中。

你能让我吃掉吗？小狗又凑近了些问。

喔～安东尼奥……婴儿肥短的手指抵住了它的唇，嘘—— 他撅起了嘴唇将自己的脑袋都吹到如气球那样鼓胀，吐气时嘴边红色闪光的雪茄充满了气带着婴儿与小狗飞起来。婴儿脸上的松垮褶皱连他的眼睛都遮盖住了。

他们旋转着上浮去往了云朵的国度，金色的大道上印满了手印。落地的刹那黑色的长鞭便抽来，善晴挥舞着自己的肢体抽打在他们身上。从夜里的紫雾而来的一双眼，苍白的手抹开了眼，无数水晶的花瓣与梦一起凋零在叶的背面，令人沉醉的花枝插入了眼中。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

依旧是不可忽视的脚下的电网，三人齐舞着踢起了右腿旋转着，旋转着，旋转着，最后融合到了一起。

漆黑无光的水面浮起了一个人，他白色又柔软的像面团，四肢都没有定型的模样而是柔软地缠绕在了骨头上，每一次移动，骨头便脱离了肉在空中飘浮着，如海里的水母那样游过了世界反面的那片意识之海。

他、她、他，诞生了。

**Author's Note:**

> 就……脑子比较正常好使的时候是写不出来这种东西的。  
> 这个还是剧情的内容，但是也没必要懂了，正剧都没多少人看见主线就不要说这种高度抽象表现了😅  
> 希望我年末能把looney结局写了。


End file.
